TDI starring you!
by Paka-Simon-Trevor-Forever
Summary: HI! this is my season two, a send in fic! Takes place at dear ol' camp wawanakwa. Rated T, but just for possible kissing and severely mild language. Episode two part 1 up!
1. The campers arrive

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me but Mikey. The characters other than him, Chris and Owen belong to: CaptJessicaSparrow, Blond with a brain, Checkkit, 'crazy' artist chick, CourtneyxDuncan, Scalec, Barbie gone wild, Nickspaz17 and Dreamer-by-day. I'll tell you who the next eleven campers belong to next chapter!**

Not so happy campers:

"Welcome back to camp Wawanakwa for Total. Drama. Island. Season two!" Chris is yelling on the dock of shame. "I'm your host, Chris _McClean._ If you've just recently recovered from a coma, Total Drama Island is a hit reality TV show where, last season, 22 campers battled it out for 100,000 dollars in this yucky old summer camp! This time, 20 new campers will be competing for… 1… million… dollars!"

"wooooooooooohooooooooo!"

"This is my cohost, last season's winner: Owen!"

"thanks man. Phsyched to be here! This is just so awesome!" During this Owen has scooped Chris into a back-breaking hug.

"are you done."

"sorry man. It's just so awesome!"

"I think they get that." A boat arrives. "Here's our first camper, Autumn Breshears!"

a tall girl with long silver hair steps off the boat. She is wearing black jeans, a black t-shirt, and multicolored wrist-bands. "Hi." She fingers her (surprise) black choker nervously.

"HI! How's it going? I'm Owen!"

"good… hi."

"and there's Breanna Livingston!"

The girl steps off the boat delicately. She is wearing a shirt with "Lights! Camera! Action!" running diagonally across it, as well as grey skinny jeans, black converse, and hoop earrings.

"hello. Could someone help me with this?" she is lugging behind her a rather huge tripod. Autumn nonchalantly takes one side of it while Breanna gratefully takes the other.

"Kailey Faithely!"

The muscular girl practically bounces off the boat. She is wearing a green t-shirt with a paw-print on it, as well as some shorts and sneakers.

"thank thank thank thank you!" she is babbling happily at Chris, then calms down. "I mean, thank you very much for getting me out of the house for a while. And you must be the other contestants!" Autumn and Breanna nod uncertainly. "I'm sure you will all be worthy opponents."

"oookay…" Autumn mumbles.

"It's… Milo! Milo Darane!"

a teenage boy in full military regalia cartwheels off the boat in a very un-militeristic fashion. He is also smiling (somewhat maniacally).

"enter, downstage right!"

Breanna looks at him like he's out of his mind.

"Chicks and geese and ducks, better scurry?"

It's Chris's turn to stare.

"awesome! It's my turn! Uh… Lemon cakes better skidadle!" Blurts Owen.

Okay, now _Milo_ is staring at _him_.

Chris cuts in. "Abby Jones!"

A pretty but geeky looking girl shuffles off the boat. "Hi."

"Hi!" Owen answers immediately, closely followed by Milo.

"hello!"

Abby smiles happily.

"Nick Deer!"

A moody looking boy stomps off the boat. "yo." He is wearing black shorts and a black t-shirt with a skull on it (remind you of anyone? But this one doesn't have any green hair). "wassup."

"the sky!" chortles Abby. Everybody looks at her. "what?"

"Lauren Russ!"

a bored looking girl in a stained grey t-shirt and old jeans steps off the boat. "hi. I'm Lauren."

"I'm Milo… the magnificent!"

"that's… nice…"

"Charlie Denvers!"

A blank looking girl in a pink argyle vest and black miniskirt skips off the boat. "hiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" she says, flipping her blonde hair, with black and pink highlights, over her shoulder.

"hiiiiiii!" Nick says sarcastically. "what's up girlfriend?"

"nothing. Chu?"

Nick looks horrified that his joke didn't hit. "I was being sarcastic."

"Wyatt Charlson!"

"hello yall. This is gonna bea a gud 'speriance, I do reckon myself."

The newcomer is a boy, wearing an open blue shirt and dark jeans with cowboy boots.

"I looooooove your accent!" exclaims Charlie admiringly.

"I tank you."

"Nikki Weaver!"

"Hello, Canadian people," A blonde-haired, blue-eyed girl in every shade of purple possible grins. "It's so cool to be here."

"you said it!" yells Owen, and Nikki looks bemused.

"ooooh wait! Nick and Nikki! Hahaha that is soooo funny, right?" giggles Charlie. Nick looks a little bit horrified again.

"this girl is just plain weird."

"Michael Philips!"

"hello friends. It's phsychedelic to be on the island, man." Says the tall shaggy haired boy, in a tie-dye shirt and khaki cargo pants, as he lumbers off the boat. "it doesn't really matter who wins, because we are all one."

"okaaaaaaaaaay…" says Breanna, confused. She shares a weirded out glance with Autumn.

"huh?" Charlie doesn't even pretend to understand what Mikey is talking about.

"and those are our first eleven campers! Stay tuned for the next!" Chris whispers 'conspiratorily'.

Commercial break!

A/N:

**Wooooo! This took forever to write. Sorry! Mikey is my OC. I still need seven more guys, so male up any characters you have in your head! And I'm sorry if I make your characters kind of weird, I'm just cartooni**


	2. The rest of the campers

**Woooooooot I updated again! I'm sorry it took so long. My keyboard has been acting up, and I've been waiting for more guys. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: Wow… I barely own anything in this fic… I own Mikey, Cho, and some of the challenges later on. Chris and Chef belong to… people whose names escape me at the moment. The rest belong to poipoipuppy, dakid27, xSapphirexRosex, Total Drama Fanatic (lol, love your name), Dreamer-By-Day, TitanWolf, TjPartysHARD, Bren Tenkage AKA Bren the wise, and Masochistic Phantasm. The rest I stated in the last chapter.**

Everyone is still sending Mikey weird looks when the next boat arrives.

"Cho Mink!" Chris exclaims, trying to be as enthusiastic as usual. This is hard, however, because this petite Asian girl is sending him death glares.

This looks out of place on her because she is dressed head-to-toe in Hello Kitty apparel: a Hello Kitty t-shirt, Capri leggings, hair clips, socks, and decidedly non-Hello-Kitty black combat boots. The other campers scoot away from her when she stomps to the end of the dock.

"Jack Winters!"

A friendly-looking guy in a brown and mint sweatshirt and same-colored pants walks off the boat.

"Hi guys," he says easily.

"HI! I'M OWEN!" and the aforementioned oaf proceeds to almost wrench off Jack's arm with a ferocious handshake. Chris looks unhappy, but only because actual bodily harm could get him sued.

"N-niccccce t-to meet-t y-y-you!" Jack gets out while being shaken so forcefully.

Owen lets go and Jack hastily sprints to the end of the dock, greeting the others slightly more apprehensively.

"Bren Tenkage!"

"HI!" Shouts the new boy as he joyfully launches off the boat. He is wearing a black sweatshirt with a yin-yang symbol on the front, black cargo pants, black sneakers, and he has a wooden sword tucked into one of his side belt loops. He takes it out and starts brandishing it happily.

"It is so awesome to be here!" He reassures, and Breanna ducks to avoid decapitation from the blunt weapon.

Milo races over to a surprised Bren, having taken his own wooden weapon from his backpack. "I challenge you to a duel!"  
"Uh, okay…"

Bren is just joking around, so Milo is winning as the next boat zooms by.

"Phoebe Watson!"

a punk-looking girl (dressed in a black tank top, jacket, skinny jeans and sneakers, all of the same color; along with an eyebrow piercing, three earrings in each ear a black wristband, and a golden ring on a thin 14-karat chain) shuffles off her vehicle.

"Hey," is all she says as she moves to the end of the dock.

"Nick Dawson!"

Autumn groans as the African-Canadian boy ambles off the recently arrived boat. "Not another one!"

"Not another what?" asks the boy, looking vaguely offended. He is dressed in a red shirt, black hoodie, black pants and red and black Jordans.

"there's already a Nick AND a Nikki… Nikki being me." Explains the blonde, refastening her bunny hair-clip.

"Oh…"

"Is it okay if we call you Dawson?"

"Oh! Well actually, I'd prefer Speedy," he strikes a 'speedy' pose.

"Okay, thanks."

"Ben Fitzroy!"

"it's Benny…" mutters the gothic boy as he shuffles off the boat. He is dressed in a black t-shirt, black cargo shorts and black sneakers. Blowing his (surprise) black hair out of his eyes, he scowls at Chris's vaguely creepy grin.

"Sapphire Caligre and Dawn Rosallea!"

two polar opposite girls arm in arm step off the boat. The one on the left wears a dark blue v-neck shirt, tight black capris and some black DCs, while the other is dressed in a red blouse, tan capris and white sneakers. The latter is smiling happily while the former looks around, utterly unimpressed.

"wait- which one's Sapphire?" Asks Charlie, bewildered within an inch of her life.

"I think it's the happy one…" says Abby, hesitating and raising her hand.

"Nah, it's the emoey one," Nick muses.

"Okay yeah I'm Sapphire," intervenes the blue one, "but I'm NOT emo."

"And I'm Dawn!" adds the on who we now know as, shocker, Dawn; while she shakes hands with Kailey.

"Steven Carmichael!"

a boy in a black wife-beater, jeans and tennis shoes smiles as he steps off the boat.

"Hello," he greets amiably, and a few people smile back. He takes that as a good sign and joins them.

"Tommy Christenson!"

A boy with brown eyes and hair jumps off the boat. He is wearing a black and red football jersey (#47), a silver link necklace with a dog tag (#47 again) attached, dark blue cargo shorts and black pumas. "Call me TJ!"

He notices Milo and Bren's continuing duel and watches with avid interest.

"Russel Figgins!"

A tough-looking guy in a leather jacket steps off the boat.

"Hi." Is all he says as he goes to the end of the dock. Along with him wearing a leather jacket, black tank top, jeans and boots, he has a leather booklet under his arm.

Chris than pushes the campers to the side, successfully knocking Charlie off the dock, and flashes a blinding smile.

"So now you've met the campers! Tune in next time for their teams, AND the first challenge- on: Total. Drama! ISLAND!"

**A/N:  
OMGG I'm so sorry it took so long! **

**So watcha think:**

**A) It sucks**

**B) Uh, I just skipped to the authors note/ I have no opinion**

**C) WOOT! Good! YAHOOO!**

**Heheh… hope you pick C…**


	3. TEAMS WOO

**Don't shoot, my dad's a lawyer. I DID update!**

… **PS, if you don't PM me back, I'll do whatever I want with your character (*cough purple eyes and bald spot cough*).**

**Disclaimer: I know I've forgotten about these, so here is the first! Okay, if I did own it, I would be working on TDA, now wouldn't I?**

Episode two- Gettin' to know ya

Chris, smiling as blindingly as ever, is standing on the hallowed dock of shame.

"Hello, viewers at home! In our last installment, we saw the campers arrive! _Drama. Confusion. Blunt objects._ All this and more, but _this_ episode will be even more action-packed and thrilling- so stay tuned! For: Total. DRAMA. ISLAND!"

_Theme song:_

_Dear mom and dad,_

_(Dawn and Sapphire talking happily on the steps of the cabin)_

_I'm doing fine._

_(Pans past Milo and Bren swordfighting)_

_You guys, are on my mind!_

_(We see their enthralled audience, Charlie, Kailey, Abby and Wyatt)_

_Asked me what I wanted to be,_

_(Steven and TJ rock out to Jack's guitar music)_

_Now I think the answer is plain to see!_

_(Breanna making Autumn pose for a photograph)_

_I wanna be, FAMOUS!_

_(Benny and Nick grafitii the mess hall walls)_

_Nanananananananananananananananananaaaaaa!_

_(Suddenly we pan through the woods and into the arts and crap center, where Lauren and Speedy are fixing Chef's bike)_

_Nanananananananananananananananananaaaaaa!_

_(behind the building Phoebe and Nikki are stealing sticky buns, only to run into chef and freak out)_

_I wanna be, I wanna be_

_(The girls scream and run- pastries fly)_

_I wanna be famous!_

_(we follow a sticky bun to the sky, which turns into the night sky- we pan down)_

_I wanna be, I wanna be,_

_(The campers are sitting at the campfire, glaring at a smug Chris)_

_I wanna be famous!_

_**Whistles.**_

After the longer-than-it-sounds theme song, we see the mess hall. There the campers are 'eating' their 'breakfast'.

Charlie and Jack have been brave (Nick called it 'stupid') and gotten… 'meatloaf surprise'. At this moment their dishes are contemplating world domination.

"Good morning, campers!" Chris cheerily hollers as he skips in the doors.

Autumn manages to answer through her glued-shut mouth- she got 'mystery stew', "Wath tho goot aboot it?"

Breanna, having decided to skip breakfast, translates: "yeah… What IS so good? The only good thing I see here is your pathetically photogenic hair."

A murmur of, albeit confused, agreement passes through the other campers.

"I'll take that 'insult' as a compliment," answers Chris- completely ignoring the rest of her sentence. "Come to the campfire in ten!"

Phoebe cam:

She glares at the campfire, her purple ponytail swinging. "Uh- vague much? What the heck are we gonna DO? At least it isn't the cliff though- unless… nah." She rolls her eyes and glares again.

End Phoebe cam.

"ten WHAT? Seconds? Oh no! we'd have to be there… wait for it… now!" Charlie is vaguely hyperventilating. The dark haired boy sitting next to her, Milo, takes it upon himself to explain that 'ten' usually translates as 'ten minutes'. "Ohhhh…"

…………

"Today you will find out your teams!" Exclaims Chris happily.

"Hey," Autumn interrupts. "Where's your cohost?"

"Hood question! Here she is!"  
Gwen grumpily steps out of the forest, to wild applause. She gives them a look and they abruptly stop clapping.

"Hey." She mutters, blatantly unenthusiastic.

"Shush! And get out of my stoplight!" Chris scowls, but it quickly transforms into a grin. "As I said, today you will find out your teams! If I call your name, stand over there," He adds, indicating a stump three or four feet to their right.

"Cho, Dawn, Phoebe, Autumn, Jack, Mikey, Russell and Steven! You will be known as: The Regal Chipmunks!"

Chris tosses their banner to them, and Russell (to tacky fanfair music) unrolls it. It shows a large orange chipmunk 'majestically' saluting, against a royal blue background. Steven gags theatrically.

"Charlie, Wyatt, Milo, Sapphire, Lauren, Kailey, Speedmeister, Benny, Bren, Abby and TJ! I dub thee- the Majestic Moose!

It is Wyatt who catches it, and proceeds (to the same annoying music) to unroll it. Their emblem is of a humongous purple moose, standing on his hind legs, against a yellow background.

"Now off to your cabins!" Chris yells as the Moose grumble over their logo. "hehe! Get to know eachother!"

………….

The Regal Chipmunks are unpacking in their cabin. A red-headed girl is sitting on the corner of her large trunk, crying and blowing her nose. Breanna uncertainly walks over.

"Hey… Are you okay?" She asks, stowing her camera bag under her bunk.

Dawn nods and gives a terrific sneeze into her hankie. "It'th jutht that- Well, Thappire- _Sapphire_- and I have always been together! Since we were seven years old…"

Breanna cam:

Breanna has a nostalgic look on her face. "That is so cute! And Sapphire was brave to stand up to the bully like that."

End Breanna cam.

"And that's what happened," Dawn concludes with a final sniff. Breanna's reply is to put her arm around the other girl's shoulders.

…………..

Meanwhile at the Majestic Moose cabin, things are quite chaotic. Milo has decided that Bren and he need a rematch, Lauren and Speedy are arguing over engine sizes as Charlie listens (utterly bewildered), TJ, Wyatt and Kailey joke around with nonplussed Benny and Sapphire, and Abby just watches transfixed. Soon TJ pulls her into a conga line, performed to Kaily's rendition of 'La Cuca Racha'.

"Oh my god…" Benny scowls.


	4. Gettin' ta know ya

**Getting' ta know ya part 2**

We now see Chris and the campers gathered next to the mess hall. Granted, it _is _7:00 in the morning and they are rather grumpy, but they are there nonetheless.

"So- how are the teams doing?" He smirks. To answer he receives Mikey's sandal in his face, courtesy of Nick.

"Good! Well, your first challenge is something I like to call: Team Ties!" Charlie sends him a confused look, cocking her head. "You will be chained to a teammate of _our_ choice for the whole day!"

"What?" Cho balks.

"In your contracts!" Sings Chris smugly.

Steven cam:

He gives a hopeless look at the camera. "NO no no no no no no no no-"

End Steven cam.

Dawn cam:

"Well, how bad could it be?" She smiles innocently. "I mean, I like all the people on my team. Except Nick. He's scary. Now that I think of it," She frowns, "So is Phoebe. And Autumn, kind of."

End Dawn cam.

Benny cam:

Glower.

End Benny cam.

"Hey," blurts Autumn suddenly. "Where's Gwen? _She'd _be on our side!"

"She wanted to sleep in. What? It's seven in the morning!" Jack looks about ready to get his guitar to whack the handsome host over the head with it. "Jeez! She's already gone through TDI once!"

"Whatever," scoffs Sapphire.

"Anyway, here are your partners: Nick: Breanna and you- we could do with more Duncan Courtney couples."

Breanna glares. "NOT A CHANCE IN HELL."

"Hey, hey, calm down! I didn't write my script! Whatever. Next, Sapphire and Wyatt seem suitably opposite!"

There is some apprehensiveness- so Chris makes Chef shove them together.

"Come _on,_ guys! Cho! Autumn and ye need some bonding, ar?"

"That is so seriously lame, Mclean." Autumn growls as she is unwillingly chained to a growling Cho.

"Lauren, Speed? Isn't it obvious?"

Lauren actually _grins_ and _skips _over to a surprised, though not unhappy, Speed.

"uh… okay. Phoebe, Dawn is a widdwe wodewy!"

"Oh crap." Surprisingly, this is Dawn, not Phoebe, saying this. It's understandable, though, because Phoebe is currently sporting a rather furious expression.

"Jack, Nikki? The two most sane on the show?"

"I resent to that!" Smiles Nikki comfortably. Jack grins back.

"Charlie, Milo is the only one here who doesn't seem to get annoyed by you, so there you go!"

"Yay!" giggles Charlie as she dances over to a content Milo.

"Kailey, Benny needs some conversation!"

Kailey looks like someone about to get hit with a train, while Benny… stands there.

"Abby, Bren! Two _more_ sane people- though socially awkward."

Bren looks a little offended at the 'socially awkward' part, but Abby just hangs her head in shame.

"Mikey, mix auras with Steven!"

Steven looks extremely unwilling, but Mikey is vaguely oblivious.

"And, since our teams have uneven numbers, TJ and Russell!" Neither of them complains as they are cuffed together.

"Meet back at the campfire in five hours!"

………….

Team Sapphyatt:

"So, eehh.." Wyatt says, trying to spark a conversation. "What's up?"

She looks at him. "nothing."

"Oh… interesting!" He waits for her to ask what's up with him, but she says nothing. "I'm… feeling dandy meself."

"Hm. Really."

"Yehp… yep."

…………

Team Chautumn:

"Okay- look. I don't like you." Spits Cho as they walk. "And, from what I can tell, you aren't to fond of me either."

"Not a smidgen."

"Good. Anyway, the only way we can survive this- _horrific happenance_ is to _not talk."_

"Okey doke. A-okay with me."

"…good."

………….

Team Laudy:

"No way! A 3000 S-9 vu engine?"

"Truth!"

"Girl, you got _skills!_"

"I know, I know. Bask in my glory!"

"Well all I built this summer was a plain old SH 2000 modular for my bike…"

………….

Team Phawn:

"Okay, if we're handcuffed together, we might as well try to get along!" Redheaded Dawn announced, after several minutes of awkward silence.

"So we talk." Grumbled her purple-haired partner.

"Right!"

"…"

"…what's your favorite color?"

"Purple."

"red… Hey! If you were a penguin, what kind would you be?"

"What kind of question is that?!"

…………

Team Jakki:

The two walk along in a comfortable silence for some time. Then jack asks, "So! Where you from?"

The girl smiles at her black-haired friend. "Originally Toronto, but now I'm at a boarding school… you?"

"Ontario.. With my twin." He frowns. "he's the one who broke my guitar."

"no!" She gasps. "So you had to get a new one?"

"Yep… that's the one I brought with me."

"Oh!"

………….

Team Charlo:

"I'm Charlie!"

"And Iiiiiii'm Milo!"

"Welcome to- drum roll please!"

"The Darane and Denver show!"

Team Charlo has decided to pass the time by getting to know each other- by… pretending to be a radio show?

"So Charlie, where you from?"

"well Milo, I'm from a dysfunctional household!"

"…That's a big word…"

"Hush!"

………….

Team Kennay:

Kailey and Benny are sitting on a stump… silently.

"So… are you liking Camp Wawanakwa?"

Benny nods… silently.

"Do you like the people here?"  
Benny nods…silently.

"will you ever talk?"

Benny nods… silently.

"_then talk, /censored/!"_

"Fine! Fine!... Sheesh."

"…You mean… you _can_ talk?"

…………

Team Abren:

"This is getting boring!" whines the blonde girl.

"Uh, okay. Let's play 20 questions?"

"Okay, um… what's your hobby?"

"Martial arts, definitely! Why do you want to win?"

"I guess… to move out. Same question."  
"To visit Japan!"

………..

Team Miven:

Steven has almost torn his hair out by now. I mean come on, all this dweeb does is talk about chi and tie-dye!

"Let's talk about something else!" he blurts suddenly.

"Oookay. What, man?"

"Um… I dunno, cooking?"

"You mean like Top Ramen?"

………….

Team Breannick:

They're lagging around at the mess hall, glaring at each other.

"I'm getting my camera," Breanna huffs.

"Why."

"Because I want to."

"Why."

"because I'm a photographer."

"Why."

"Shut up."

"Why."

"Because otherwise you die."

"…oh."

………….

Team TrusselJ:

"So…" TJ sighs, trying to initiate conversation. "wassup?"

"Nothing much… you?"

"Just hanging out…"

"What's your hobby?" He winces, as though figuring that's a bad question.

"Partying dude!"

"I like barking and- never mind."

"Why?" He gasps dramatically. "Is it_ dirty??"_

"NO! Just… embarrassing…"

"'s _diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiirty!"_

"Shut up!"

………….

"So- how'd it go?" Chris asks the campers. Some are bearing injuries- Steven with slightly less hair, and Nick sporting a red cheek- while others came out looking happier than before.

"Terrible!" Is still the response, though.

Ignoring this, Chris plows on. "I hope you talked, because here comes the second part of the challenge! The 'do you know your team' quiz!"

"Catchy title," mutters Gwen sarcastically- apparently she's awake now. There are murmurs of agreement.

"Anyway, this is how it's going to work: each one of you will sit in the 'hot seat'-" He indicates a rickety chair set upon a small green wooden platform "- and be asked questions about the person they were chained to."

"Does that mean we can take the cuffs off?" Breanna asks excitedly.

"Yep," replies Gwen.

"YES!!!" Come most of the campers' voices.

………….

Dawn is first.

"What was your partner's name?"

"Phoebe." Ding.

"How old is she?"

"She's 16." Ding.

"How many earrings does she have in each ear?"

"Um… two?" dong.

"Where did she grow up?"

"Hawaii?" ding.

"Her least favorite color?"

"I think… pink? Or yellow?" ding.

"Okay! Those were your five questions. And the regal chipmunks have four points! Milo, you're up next!"

Milo leaps, yes leaps, up to the seat.

"What was your partner's name?"

"Her name _is _Charlie!" ding.

"What's she scared of?"  
"Snakes!" ding.

"Does she have any siblings?"

"A twin brother named Harley!" ding.

"What do her pajamas look like?"

"Uh… pink?"

"The score is 4.5 to 4, Moose favor! Nick, you're up next!"

Nick slouches and grumbles over to the platform.

"What was your partner's name?"

"Breanna." Ding.

"what's she scared of?"

"Bad grades?" dong.

"What's her hobby?"

"Photography, duh." Ding.

"How many siblings does she have?"

"…a lot?"

"So it's 6.5 to 4.5, chipmunk favor!"

…………

By the end of the contest, the score is 31.5 to 40- Moose favor.

"Chipmunks! You lose! I'll see _you _at the bonfire ceremony!"

…………

Voting cam:

Cho-

Cho crosses her arms and scowls. "It was really hard to pick _one _annoying person from this group of idiots." She rolls her eyes towards the ceiling and sighs. "But anyway, Mikey seems like our least useful asset. Buh-bye!"

Autumn-

Autumn is glaring as hard as possible at the camera. "CHO NEEDS. TA GO."

Phoebe-

She makes an amused expression. "Is there any other choice? Duh, Cho!"

Dawn-

Dawn widens her eyes innocently. "I really didn't know who to vote off, so I asked Breanna and she told me to pick whoever I want. So I put all the names in a baggy- and Mikey won- well, lost, I guess."

Jack-

He glances around the room. "wow, this is the first time I've used this thing! Anyway, Mikey- he sort of creeps me out."

Breanna-

She looks about ready to stab something, but instead she just glares. "I have photo evidence that _Nick is an evil little butt who deserves to die a miserable death and-"_

Nick-

Nick casually starts carving something into the wall. Looking over his shoulder, he speaks, "Oh! Yeah, Mikey's weird… 'nuff said."

Nikki-

She rolls her eyes and scoffs. "Duh- Cho."

Mikey-

He widens his eyes and sniffs. "Phoebe scares the crap out of me!"

Steven-

"Oh my god- I don't want to have to spend another minute with Mikey," Steven says, head in his hands. "I'm voting him off- I don't think anyone else will."

Russell-

He shrugs and furrows his brow. "I dunno, I guess.. Nick? He's kind of mean."

………….

"Eleven teens stand before- but I only have ten marshmallows on this plate." Chris begins with a 'solemn' place.

Cho snorts. "Get on with it, douche."

He glares and continues. "One of you must pack your bags tonight, and leave the island- _forever!_"

"And you can never come back- _EVER!"_ completes the campers in unison.

Chris's last nerve broke. "Ruin the suspense, why don't you!"

"Yeah, why don't we?" Mocks Nick.

"For Pete's sake! Chef-" Chris yells, pulling the burly cook into the shot "- your turn!"

"NO WAY, CHRIS-MAN!"

Chris sighs, and turns to glare at the campers. Breanna and Jack are the only ones looking even _slightly _guilty.

"Whatever," Chris scoffs. "Autumn, Dawn, Breanna, Jack," He rolls off, throwing them marshmallows. "You're safe. So are Nikki, Steven and Russell; Nick and Phoebe. You're all safe- _for now._"

The only two left are Cho and Mikey. Neither seem nervous- quite the contrary! Cho only smirks, and Mikey seems quite oblivious.

"Michael, Cho," Chris continues. "One of you is leaving tonight. You will pack your bags, board the boat of losers and leave the island- and you can never come back- EVAH."

Cho snorts and rolls her eyes at his repition.

Slowly Chris raises his index finger skywards- taking a detour at the other campers- draws it to his chin, extends it again towards the two, closes his eyes, opens them and laughs.

"Cho." He tosses the triumphant Asian her marshmallow. "You're safe."

Mikey seems to have gone into shock. How could he LOSE to the evilest of ALL MAMMALS?

Slowly he turns to his teammate Steven.

"You had something to do with this. Tell me the truth, man."

"I _might _have played a small role…" mutters Steven guiltily.

Nikki roles her eyes. "wow, so mature, Stevie."

"Excuse me?"

"Get a move on, people!" Chris yells suddenly, shoving Mikey towards the dock. The hippie gives one more wave before stepping on the boat and zooming away.

Steven gives a guilty look to the camera.

Steven cam:

He scratches the back of his black-haired head awkwardly. "It's not that I _hate_ him or anything! It's just that he was annoying me, and I might have complained to the others about it…" He gives a weak shrug.

End Steven cam.

**Next time on Total, Drama, Island!**

"Me? _Heather?_"

"Give me back my pants!"

"Wait- we're doing that?!"

"This is gonna be awe-some!!!"

**A/N:**

**Sorry it took so long! I hope you enjoyed it. **

**If you have any ideas or suggestions, PM or review! (Well, actually, review anyway, please!)**

**Barbie Gone Wild- I need you to PM me with your thoughts about my question, please!**


End file.
